Super Smash Bros Ultimate: For The Fate of All Worlds
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. The Smashers and their hostile copies clash as more Smashers have been added to the list. Evil is rising, growing stronger. An unlikely addition to the team could be what they need.


**Vile: Happy Halloween, folks, and here we are: The story that was meant to come at the end of my Assist Trophy Promotion series. It's not really a Halloween special in the way you might expect, but it still felt like a good time to get this out. The character in this story is one that I had a lot of fun figuring out how they could work, so I hope that even if the concept is a little... odd to some people, you at least enjoy what I came up with. I know I did.**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: For The Fate of All Worlds

Flames covered the onlooker's view before pulling back to reveal Mario's hand engulfed in flames, the plumber launching a fireball across the empty plateau. Behind him, Link and Pit jumped up and fired arrows from their respective bows, but as all three projectiles approached their target, a discolored Bowser, the creature simply turned and let them all hit its back, barely even fazing it. Its mismatched eyes began to shift from the yellow and blue glows they previously had to different colors, glowing cracks forming around its eyes before it let out a loud roar. Mario, Link, and Pit regrouped, joined by Kirby and Samus, but what they saw horrified them: Behind the Bowser, an entire army of strange "Spirits" was forming, being encased in unstable energy before morphing into more discolored fighters, all of them approaching slowly. Then, space behind the fighters began to crack before breaking, revealing a portal with various figures shrouded in darkness. A seemingly crystalline monster with jagged fingers. A massive mecha that seemed to be giving off a droning musical beat. A demonic dragon with six glowing purple eyes. A person in witch clothes riding on a large fanged broomstick. And in the center, a floating orb with rotating spikes that seemed to form a cloud of darkness around itself, red eyes glowing.

The Smashers stood their ground, knowing how unlikely this fight was to go in their favor… but then a familiar insane cackle was heard echoing. Suddenly, a portal was torn open in space behind them, Crazy Hand emerging while laughing some more. Master Hand followed behind, clenching into a fist when it saw the army of copies, but Crazy Hand wagged his finger at his fellow hand before snapping his fingers. Five more portals opened up all around the copies, and they were suddenly beset by entire groups of Smashers. Waluigi stomped a Ken into the ground backed up by Wario and Yoshi. Isaac caused bamboo sprouts to knock a Falco and Meta Knight into the air backed up by Pokemon Trainer and Piranha Plant. Mega Man, Little Mac, and Dark Pit threw a few fighters into the path of Mega Man X's Charge Shot and Zero's saber. Krystal, Fox, and Captain Falcon dropped out of the sky to knock away a King K. Rool and an Incineroar. Sonic and Pikachu dashed around a trio of fighters, making the Toon Link among them jump away, only to end up sandwiched between Knuckles' punch and Shadow's foot.

All the new Smashers, despite their impressive entrances, found themselves forced to group back up with the others, as more of these copies began to take their place. Crazy Hand's fingers twitched in what seemed to be fear, Master Hand also sharing this tic… but then, a sixth portal opened above them. Multiple orbs of energy struck the ground near the Smashers, growing and changing into new forms. Shovel Knight. Spring Man and Ribbon Girl. Wonder-Red. Paper Mario. Fighters that none of them thought would join the fray, clearly shocking the two hands.

The portal they came from closed, but one final orb got through, floating around aimlessly as its appearance shifted between light and dark. It stopped in front of Master and Crazy Hands, merely hovering there. Master Hand appeared to recoil from whatever this thing was… but Crazy Hand wasn't afraid. Clenching into a fist, he then pointed three times at the incoming army, making the orb fly down to in front of the Smashers, the freed Assist Trophy Smashers reacted with… recognition. They all watched as light and dark energy began to emanate from the orb, growing and changing not unlike they did, taking a humanoid form, but two wings sprouted from its back: One angelic yet metallic-looking white wing, one black bat wing seemingly made out of thorns. The body criss-crossed with light and dark designs, rings on one hand's fingers and claws on the other, a shoulder pad on one shoulder and a draping piece of cloth on the other. A prominent diamond shape on the front gleamed, and the head's single visible eye, the other behind bangs, opened up to reveal a stoic yellow iris and a blue-tinted white. This strange warrior stared down the copies who had never seen him before, and he slowly raised his hands, spreading both his wings.

* * *

**Character Splash: LUXETEN NOW EMERGES!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's version of Final Destination*

The new warrior, Luxeten, landed on Final Destination in front of a copy Mario, who immediately tried to rush him. Quick shield work rendered the attempted dash attack useless, then Luxeten attacked with a claw swipe, a punch, then a quick burst of chaotic energy. As more of these beings came after him, his fighting began to show as rather unrefined, using a simple two-footed kick to attack a Fox behind him and then shoving a Pikachu. Everything changed when those two mismatched wings came out, however, as Luxeten used them like he had trained for years: The light wing swiped the ground to hit a Donkey Kong, while the dark wing swiped above him to intercept an incoming Young Link. Clapping both wings together let him hit a Bowser. He snapped both wings above him to slash a Meta Knight like a pair of scissors. He spun around in mid-air with both wings outstretched before crashing straight down with the light wing, spinning around to drill through a Snake. Even with a Pit above him, he began firing off thorns from his dark wing overhead like a machine gun, though he waved his dark wing above him after landing to make sure it was all right. Throughout the entire fight, he didn't say much, barely raising his voice at all.

As the battles continued, Luxeten found himself joined by the real Smashers, and he returned their favor by fighting on, using the light and dark power within him. Luxeten fired off two connected energy balls (one light, one dark) in a bolo fashion that Sonic threw a Banjo into, who hit the light orb and got hit with a cross-shaped burst that also hit a Kirby. Another use of this hit a Joker with the dark orb, causing an X-shaped burst. Third time was the charm against a Palutena, who was hit by the tether between them, making the orbs combine for an even stronger explosion, enough to KO her. His left arm began to change as he readied himself, turning into a large, familiar-looking hammer before slamming it into an incoming Incineroar. As three copy fighters rushed Link, Luxeten's right arm began to glow before he charged forward (Link dodging to let him go by), striking all the incoming copies by turning his arm into a glowing spear, knocking one of them into the path of Mega Man's Hard Knuckle for a spike. A punch to the ground caused a pillar of light that knocked a Yoshi and Ken upwards, but as a Mewtwo approached from behind, Luxeten's left arm began to grow longer. Then, he quickly spun around and actually grabbed the Mewtwo by lashing his arm around like a whip before throwing Mewtwo into a dark portal, which then moved to above his head and spat it out with a burst of darkness. Luxeten grabbed the Smash Ball, and with a yell that finally rose his voice, he leapt up and spread both wings, emanating fields of light and dark energy that slowly began to injure the copy fighters. Seizing the chance, Mario, Cloud, and Pac-Man attacked the fighters to injure them even more until finally, Luxeten unleashed a black and white wave that left no room to be avoided, striking all the copies even through one's shield, KOing them all.

*Trailer Footage*

The numerous copy fighters began to disintegrate from all the pain, leaving behind the strange items that resembled Spirits for them to explode. The Smashers, joined by many more of them now, reacted happily to their seemingly victory as the rest seemed to fall back through the tear in space. Luxeten himself only sported a simple smile before falling to his knees, panting heavily with limp wings. A shadow overtook him, making him look up to see Master Hand looming over him, fingers twitching with he could tell was anger. The new fighter didn't dare speak, his visible eye showing fear at this world's leader, but Mario stood in front of Luxeten, surprising him. Mario stared the large hand down, shaking his head before motioning for something to come to him, Link and Fox helping Luxeten to his feet. Master Hand slowly clenched, but Crazy Hand poked him to get his attention, cackling while giving three thumbs-up in quick succession. Luxeten looked awed at Mario, who turned around and gave him a smile and thumbs-up, the smile being mirrored by Link, Fox, and numerous other Smashers who walked over to face him. Master Hand eventually relaxed his fist and drooped a bit, the implied sigh almost being audible, but then it turned back to Luxeten. All he did was point at the chaotic warrior firmly, but somehow, like the rest of them, he could tell what he was trying to say. Luxeten nodded, looking up at the sky with the rest of the fighters… to see the broken sky above. The Mushroom Kingdom. Hyrule. Kanto. Pop Star. Numerous worlds were visible, only kept from each other by the boundaries of what seemed like broken glass, each shard holding a new world… and Spirits were falling into the many worlds.

The battle had begun anew.

* * *

**SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE: FRACTURED REALMS  
**

**PROJECT NOT YET CONFIRMED**

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Luxeten**

**Game/Series:** _Super Smash Bros._

**Series Symbol:** The iconic Smash logo.

**Appearance:** Luxeten appears humanoid, having a humanoid body of a similar build to the Mii Fighters, albeit slightly taller than them. His body appears to be made out of crisscrossing light and dark energy, forming white, gold, black, and purple "clothing" that switches which side of the body it covers: The left shoulder, right arm, and left leg are made of the light energy, forming a draping piece of cloth over the shoulder, one red ring and one blue ring on the right hand's ring finger, and a gold boot on the left leg. The right shoulder, left arm, and right leg are made of the dark energy, forming a shoulder pad on the right shoulder, claws on the left hand, and a purple boot on the right leg. The center of this clothing has a prominent diamond shape due to the crisscross. Luxeten's head has a slight dark skin tone and black hair, his right eye being covered by a seemingly dyed white part of his hair that resembles a wing. His visible left eye is yellow with a slight blue tint to its white. Luxeten can frequently sprout two wings from his back: A left wing that appears to be from Galeem (but pure white), a right wing made of Dharkon's thorns (which resembles a bat wing).

**Character Weight:** Middle

**Battle Intro:** Appears from a combination of light and dark energy.

**Victory Theme:** A remix of the main theme of whatever Smash game he's in, much like the Mii Fighters.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Flies down on his wings and retracts them, smiling.  
Victory Pose 2: A glowing light appears to be in the distance before panning down to show Luxeten holding it in his right hand, looking at it with an awed expression.  
Victory Pose 3: Holds his left hand in front of him, which brims with dark energy, but then the energy vanishes as he gives a thumbs-up.

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Reversed color scheme (the rings and claws do not change arms)

Palette 3: Light and dark shades of red

Palette 4: Light and dark shades of green

Palette 5: Light and dark shades of blue

Palette 6: Light and dark shades of purple

Palette 7: Light and dark shades of yellow

Palette 8: Light and dark shades of gray

**Moveset**

Standing attack: Swipes with his left hand, punches with his right hand, then does a quick burst of chaotic energy right in front of him.  
Side Tilt: Throws out his arms as if shoving someone.  
Up Tilt: Sprouts his dark wing to thrust upward.  
Down Tilt: Sweeps the ground with his light wing.  
Dash attack: Claps both his wings together in front of him.

Neutral Air: Spins around with both wings outstretched.  
Forward Air: An airborne double roundhouse kick, one hit doing light damage and the other doing dark damage.  
Back Air: A backwards two-foot kick. Hitting this attack just right deals a lot more knockback.  
Up Air: Fires a barrage of Dharkon's energy thorns above himself from his dark wing, similar to the Mii Gunner's Up Air.  
Down Air: Sprouts his light wing before crashing straight down, using the wing like a drill for multi-hit damage. Being a crash attack, however, you have to be careful not to SD with it.

Side Smash: Changes his left arm into a hammer, similar to the one Dharkon uses against Galeem, before slamming it into the ground.  
Up Smash: Strikes above him by snapping his wings together like a pair of scissors.  
Down Smash: Punches the ground with his right hand, causing two small pillars of light to erupt to his sides, knocking opponents upward.

Grab: Captures the opponent with chaotic energy.  
Grab attack: Damages the opponent with a surge of energy.  
Forward throw: Tosses them up, then blasts them away with a beam of light. This beam can even hit other enemies.  
Backward throw: Causes the enemy to become an intangible shadow before throwing them backwards by actually throwing them through his body.  
Up throw: Raises the enemy over him before making the energy explode to knock them up.  
Down throw: Flaps his wings to leap up before throwing the enemy into the ground.

Neutral Special – Chaos Bolo: Generates two orbs of energy, one light, one dark, before firing them together with a tether connecting them, making them spin. If one of the orbs touches an energy, that orb will explode in a different shape (cross for light, X for dark) to potentially hit multiple targets, while the other simply vanishes. If the tether hits an enemy, however, the two orbs will converge and only damage that enemy, but deal more damage.

Side Special – Shining Spear: A charging special where Luxeten readies himself, his right arm glowing brightly, before charging forward with his arm outstretched, having morphed into the spear used by Galeem against Dharkon. The longer he charges, the further he goes, and the attack can go through multiple targets.

Up Special – Duality Wing: Sprouts both his wings before charging through the air in whichever direction the player inputs. The initial sprout of the wings can damage nearby opponents, but the actual flight does no damage.

Down Special – Shadow Snare: Luxeten's left arm begins to elongate before he suddenly spins around, lashing his arm like a whip all around him. If he hits an enemy, he'll grab them and throw them into a dark portal, which will then spit them out over Luxeten's head with a surge of dark energy.

**Final Smash – Photonic Chaos Surge:** Sprouting both of his wings, Luxeten emanates harmful fields of light and dark energy all around him, steadily increasing the damage of any fighters around him as he gathers energy into himself. After a while, he slightly rises before unleashing a singular black-and-white energy wave across the entire field. While not terribly damaging or packing knockback by itself, it can't be shielded and requires a dodge to avoid due to its fullscreen range. Approximate max damage is in the 40-50% range, 10% coming from the wave (25-35% with 5% from the wave from a FS Meter), if you were in Luxeten's energy fields for the entire duration of the move.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Waves his dark wing above himself, seemingly making sure it works properly.  
Side Taunt: Brings his light wing in front of him and seemingly brushes something off of it, nodding before retracting it.  
Down Taunt: Conjures an orb of chaos energy in his hands, looking at it with a headtilt before dispelling it.

* * *

**Vile: That's right, everyone, it's an original character designed for the Smash universe! Well, semi-original if my consistent references to Galeem and Dharkon didn't give it away. :P For all my years playing Smash, I never really had any ideas for characters who could be "Smash-original", so to speak, since it always felt a little Mary Sue-y (no offense to anyone else). However, World of Light gave me an idea that I couldn't help but pass up, and thus, Luxeten was born.**

**Fractured Realms is a potential project that I may or may not actually do, intended to essentially be a second campaign in the vein of World of Light, trying to repair the damaged worlds while dealing with the numerous evils across the series that have somehow come back into existence. I consider it sort of a combo of Subspace Emissary and World of Light, but I'm not currently sure if I can devote myself to it at this point, so it remains a proof of concept. I would like to hear your thoughts on the idea if you leave a review, which please do if you liked this story. This will not be the end of my trailers, but it might be the last one for a while until I come up with new ideas. You people who stick with me are awesome, and I hope to keep making more stories for you all. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
